


julien, julien

by intoxicatelou



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Confessions, F/M, Getting Together, Internal Dialogue, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, brief ot3 moment in the epilogue because I couldn't resist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: Even with her wildest fantasies and most salacious porn searches, nothing had prepared Eve for him.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> hi glassesofjustice, i was so inspired by your prompt that i had to treat you for this ship! i want to apologize for getting a little too carried away with the porn part though...but this is just the sappy smut getting together fic I've wanted to write ever since I saw the car scene. ahh I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title from "Julien" by Carly Rae Jepsen which I looped while writing this (for obvious reasons)
> 
> I wrote this in one frantic moment of passion and this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!!

“I really like you,” Julien said, as the moment stretched, the parking lot still empty around them, dashed in white fluorescent light. “I’ve never felt like this before.” 

He sounded earnest ( _he always does_ , Eve’s unhelpful heart supplied, _he’s always honest with you_ ) and Eve could see the slight tremor in his right hand, where he fidgeted in his lap. Eve blinked, wanting nothing more to reach across the gear shift and steady him, but she couldn’t trust what would happen after, didn’t want it to be her hands which broke their fragile whatever-this-was. Instead, she tucked a strand of her too-frizzy hair behind her ear, and tried to ignore how Julien’s watery eyes tracked the move. 

Instead, she asked, “What are we doing?” As if she didn’t already taste the answer on the tip of her tongue, as if she didn’t want to repeat back to him _I’ve never felt like this before either._

Because she hadn’t. Julien was, ( _is, always will be,_ Eve’s heart piped in again) different. 

Even with her wildest fantasies and most salacious porn searches, nothing had prepared Eve for him — for his lanky frame which constantly yearned to disappear into itself, his astonishing kindness, his wide swimming pool eyes, and how when he watched her, she felt as if she could float on the surface of his affection for hours. 

“I don’t know” Julien answered back, voice barely a whisper but something hard lodged itself behind his eyes and Eve knew he must be traveling back to the dark place, imagining how difficult and absurd this was for her, how unreasonable and stupid _he_ was, asking for her attention, her —

_Hold him,_ Eve’s heart hummed, and her hands, they followed the order without hesitation. She let her fingers brush against his cheekbones, unsurprised but still amazed at how smooth his skin was. She breathed in, and held his face, palms resting against the sharp curve of his jaw. His eyes felt like moons, like waterwells, like — a hot tub, Eve thought deliriously, a hot tub she wanted to climb into and never get out of. He was breathtaking, ( _has always been_ , said her heart) and Eve was, well, she was forty-six and herself and so afraid — but above all, foolish. 

Foolish, because almost instinctively Julien’s right hand came to wrap around her wrist, despite the anxiety in his eyes, his shaky fingers sliding up her arms until they tangle themselves in her hair. _This is the kind of man he is,_ Eve’s eyes glistened, _the kind that touches back_ , and the two of them leaned into each other’s spaces like magnets. 

It’s haphazard, she knew, but the words, they tumbled out on their own accord, tight with an emotion Eve had only named a handful of times in her life. 

“You are so beautiful” _So absolutely, unbelievably beautiful,_ her heart echoed and Eve wished she was brave enough to let him hear inside. But already, those four words, they’d rung the alarm bells on the way out. 

Julien was so unimaginably _good,_ only nineteen, and still so much and beautiful already and god, Eve, Eve was _nothing_ in comparison. She should stop this. Stop this before she ruined Julien’s life and walked all over his unbridled potential. She couldn’t do this, couldn’t hold him back from his future, his work, couldn’t hurt him like she’d hurt Ted, time after time, with her wants and needs and _love_ —

Julien blinked, swallowing hard before he ran his careful, steadier hand through her hair again and Eve’s mind, it blanked. Wherever she’d been, he’d found her, with those still ever-so-caring, gentle eyes. Eyes which saw her, and didn’t flinch, or hesitate in their desire and Eve knew she can’t follow through. 

Where she once was about to shake her head in a firm _no,_ and put some painful distance between them both, the half bitten apology _I’m an asshole, I’m sorry_ already forming in her throat, something wonderful occurred instead. 

_I’m sorry_ , Eve thought as her hand fell only to catch instead in Julien’s dark green flannel and pull until his mouth was firm and wet and _opening_ against hers. 

Of course, it wasn’t perfect, their teeth clacked, and she could practically feel Julien’s nerves radiating in each kiss but for once, Eve felt as giddy as her heart, because god, he was kissing her, ( _he’s kissing you!)_ and Eve was punch drunk nineteen again.

“I’ve wanted to,” Julien gasped, in between kisses, “since the first time — ”

“In the bar, I know. Me, too.” Eve whispered back, her voice rising in pitch as one of Julien’s hands moved down the front of her shirt, hesitantly cupping her. “You can touch — if you want.” 

“Oh-Okay.” Julien stuttered, before squeezing sharply and even though she asked, it still caught Eve by surprise and she couldn’t suppress the way his name falls from her lips. 

“ _Julien,_ ” and he did it again, this time licking into her mouth at the same time and the sensation was electrifying. Eve’s hands tangled deeper into his hair, which was as soft as she’d imagined, and smelling faintly of apple. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as his hands made their way underneath her shirt, fingers shaking a little as he found her bra-clasp. 

“I can help” Eve offered, as Julien let out another frustrated groan, breaking their kiss. Their foreheads touched, and up close, Eve could see the golden flecks amidst the pale blue of his eyes. 

“No-No, it’s okay. I got it, Eve.” Julien breathed, trying again and Eve gave him a soft smile before kissing him again. 

“How about — maybe if I was closer,” Eve thought out loud, pushing herself closer only to have the gear shift hit her thigh and curse in response. “Fuck.” 

Julien’s face twisted a little, and he let go of Eve, his hands falling as he leaned back against the passenger seat. Eve watched him run a hand through his hair, “Sorry I’m — I haven’t really — I don’t really do this often. ” 

“Believe it or not,” Eve replied, “I don’t either.” She gave Julien a wry smile. She’d only recently begun to see herself again as something to be desired, but even then, so much of it still felt like it was imagined and lived in her head or on her laptop screen. Julien’s eyes softened immediately, and he reaches for her hand, stretching across the gear shift. 

“But I - I _want_ to do this, Eve.” Julien whispered, voice wavering only slightly. “I want to make you feel good.” 

“We don’t have to —” Eve began, only to have Julien kiss her again, carding his fingers through her hair and tugging slightly, effectively swallowing the last of any logical excuses her mind had tried to offer. 

He kissed her, and kissed her, until she melted against him. Even with her thigh uncomfortably digging into the gear shift, Eve can’t remember the last time she had really been just _kissed_ like this, so openly wanted by someone who knew her as _her_ , and not some idea of her that she’d created for them. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hummed against her mouth in response. This time when Julien’s fingers found the clasp of her bra, they barely shook. Soon she felt the clasp give, straps sliding off her arms and then, his warm palms on her skin. His thumb brushed over her nipples, and Eve couldn’t help but gasp. 

“Julien,” Eve said, as he did it again, this time with more pressure. “Oh God.” 

“Mmm” Julien mumbled, nipping at Eve’s bottom lip with his teeth, a move he’d seemingly picked up from Eve doing it to him moments before. The realization sparked another wave of want in her stomach and she opened up her mouth, their tongues sparking fire against each other. 

“Eve,” Julien said, after a few minutes of pinching her nipples and sucking what Eve was sure to be a hickey on the underside of her neck. His voice was lower, with a slight rasp and Eve’s toes curled hearing him say her name with such obvious desire. “Can you — can we move this to the backseat? There’s more space —” 

“Yes, _ye_ s, of course.” Eve stammered, toeing of her shoes before climbing into the backseat. Julien smiled at her again, kicking off his boots before clambering in behind her and sitting next to her. It’s darker here, in the backseat, the white parking lot lighting not as obvious. Colder too, Eve realized, shivering slightly, she should’ve probably turned on the car and let the heaters run. No sooner that she’d had the thought, her eyes widened as Julien shrugged off his flannel — and wrapped it around her. 

“Thanks,” Eve whispered, into the quiet space in between them. 

“I run warm.” He said, softly, his hands rubbing circles into her wrist from where they were holding her. Eve watches him watch her hands, until his eyes meet her’s. They both stay for a second, still breathless from the kissing. 

“You’re really pretty” Julien said, louder this time, after a moment, and Eve looked at him, really looked at him again, his honey chestnut hair, his soft mouth, his disastrously gorgeous cheekbones, and those eyes, ( _those eyes!_ , Eve’s heart skipped a beat). 

“You are, too.” She responded, dumbly but Julien blushed a pretty pink and _oh_ , that does things for her. “Julien.” She repeated, just to say something, and watched the blush deepen, stretch down the neck of his black t-shirt. 

“Eve?” Julien asked, leaning closer, till their foreheads touched. 

“Touch me,” Eve murmured against his mouth, softly biting his bottom lip. 

  
Julien groaned, and kissed her then, faster and deeper than before, pressing his body against hers until Eve’s head thudded gently against the window. It felt like his hands were everywhere, nimble fingers tracing her spine, grabbing her ass, until they made their way to the front of her pants, popping open the button and unzipping with a far greater ease than Eve would have predicted. 

She held onto his shoulders, as he crowded into her space, still kissing her while his left hand pulled down her pants just enough so that his right could rub gently over the damp material of her underwear, fingers dancing just shy of where Eve wants him most. 

“Is this okay?” Julien asked, breaking the kiss. 

“Yes, oh god — _Julian_ ” Eve moaned, as he slipped a deft finger inside her, his thumb brushing against her clit. 

“You’re so wet, wow.” Julien whispered, curling a finger experimentally inside her and Eve shudders against him. 

“H-have you done this before?” Eve wondered, in between gasps as Julien’s fingers started to find a rhythm. 

“Once, but it was like different. “ His eyes met her own as he sped up his movements and Eve shook with how close she was. 

“She wasn’t really my type.” Julien murmured, and Eve doesn’t know why that’s what does it for her but she moans his name as her orgasm hits her all at once. 

“ _Julien.”_ She can hardly recognize her voice and the unending bliss of him as he fingered her through it. 

. 

“Woah,” Julien said in awe, removing his fingers once Eve’s breath was no longer shuddering, and she sagged against the door. 

He was still hard, obviously. “I can help you,” Eve stammered once her brain cells came back online, noticing the bulge in his jeans. 

Julien smiled at her, all pink and blush. “Don’t worry about it Eve, I should probably get to work anyway.” He ran his good hand through her hair again, and leaned in to kiss her one last time. 

Eve wanted to say something, anything, but the words wouldn’t come. Instead, she kissed him back and then he was gone, skating out of the parking lot as if they hadn’t done anything at all. 

+

She should’ve called him. Done something. But with everything that's been going on in her head lately and the dead men she kept seeing, all her energy went on holding on to as much as of herself as she could. At least, she was now Eve Mackey. The woman she was born to be, not one Ted had abandoned and left to the dust. 

But still she should’ve called him. 

+

She was already a little tipsy by the time Julien eventually arrived.

They spent most of the night dancing around each other, his eyes catching her own until they were in fact, actually dancing in the middle of her living room. 

This time when he kisses her, Eve already knows she wants more. That night, there were no gaps of hesitation, only her mind repeating the song of his name, over and over again _._

  
  



	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ot3 moment I couldn't resist writing ah!

“So you two have clearly done that before,” Amanda stated, matter-of-factly, at one point. She propped herself up on her elbow to gaze down at both of them. 

Eve shook her head as Amanda’s eyebrows wiggled “No we haven’t!”

Amanda laughed then, “Well not exactly what we did tonight, but you know what I mean.” She smiled again, “You’ve fucked!” 

“No- that” Julien stuttered, spooning even further into Eve’s arms. “It was my first time?”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Sorry should’ve been more specific… let me guess. Finger-fucked?”

Julien’s eyes widened. “Amanda, How did you _ know? _ ” Eve asked, astonished and in between fits of laughter. 

“Eve you came almost as soon as his fingers were inside you. Doesn’t happen on the first time. Or the second time either.” 

Julien blushed and this time it was Amanda eyes which widened, “Well aren’t you a quick study, kid.” She murmured and Julien pressed his grin into Eve’s neck. 

Afterwards, they spent the rest of the night curled like half moons into each other, trading sex tips and and baking recipes. Eve couldn’t imagine being happier. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos always welcome


End file.
